


The "I Funked Up" Club

by TerminusVerso



Series: Collection of Oddities [6]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Crack, Error's club may or may not be shipping, I'm Bad At Tagging, Scifell (Mentioned)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 08:28:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30069489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TerminusVerso/pseuds/TerminusVerso
Summary: Error's a part of more than just the "Friend Club"; He's a part of a club solely consisting of himself.
Series: Collection of Oddities [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1936051
Kudos: 11





	The "I Funked Up" Club

The Anti-Void: A location known for being so bleak and silent it could drive a monster insane- And many did it claim. The unfortunate, the daring, the foolish... None could escape the white vastness's pull. For once caught, it was impossible to break free. A variety of monsters had been lost to the dreaded expanse. However, most were unknown. Never seen before by prying eyes. Forgotten as time passed on. Only a sole skeleton held the title ' _The Anti-Void's Resident_ '. Many feared him; Others sought to befriend him. Though, most agreed he was a danger not only to himself but to others.

Who was this monster? The psychopath known throughout the Multiverse? Some used to know him by the name Geno. Now he went by the moniker Error, The Destroyer of Worlds. And, on this very day, he called for a meeting of the highest order.

Silence was broken as chaos sounded throughout the Anti-Void. No, it was not caused by the errant voices screaming at their only listener. Error caused it. He _and_ the two other members of his club. 

"We sh-sh-should pour glitter into-to Nightmare's goop!" A glitchy skeleton shouted. Though a convincing look-a-like, this glitter-obsessed monster was not the Scourge of the Multiverse. His black bones and error signs may lead others to believe otherwise. However, there were enough differences to separate him from the destroyer: A pitch-black hoodie laid in place of Error's blue one (hood pulled over his head), matching solid black shorts covered his legs, and error signs/glitches were less pronounced. The doppelganger begrudgingly went by the name Xerox.

"Ugh-ugh, but we-e do th-that every Valentine's Day! Be-bedazzling Death's cloak would be-be way more fun-un; imagine him ru-running around-nd looking like a ch-child's failed art-art-t project. The other-er Gods would n-n-never let him-him live it down!" Error, the very first Genocide and Destroyer of Worlds, argued. 

"How about-" The duo's bickering cut off the echoing, fluctuating voice. Its owner - a white glitching skeleton with red/blue in his eye sockets and code running down his clothes and body - scowled in response, silently seething. 

"Replacing In-ink's ink with food col-ol-oring is a-a better id-idea!"

"No- Th-throwing him into-to Monochrometale is a bet-better idea! I-it-" 

"D-dream's recently deve-eloped a fear of-of toast-st-"

"-the-the bridge-dge of unadulterated a-agony-"

"-a des-deserted island with-ith a-a-a crazy, sentient pal-palm tree-"

"-flaming-ing bats!"

"-cow pri-print!"

"Enough!" Fatal roared, causing the two errors to quieten and turn to face him. "How about-" 

The glitch was interrupted once more. This time by the unique sound of a portal opening and aggravating voice whining, " _Error_ ," Ink step out of said portal with a pout on his obnoxious face. "I'm bored- Wait, there's two of you?! And who is the weird bloody, glitchy guy?" An hourglass spun in one eye socket while a question mark appeared in the other. 

Error knew exactly how to get rid of the other and keep his counterparts a secret. In fact, the method always worked. Despite its _abnormality_. He chuckled, "Oh, Ink-k, you moronic cre-creature- Even now-ow, true inte-el-elligence seems to-to escape you."

"What?" Ink asked, curiously, with not a single drop of offense. 

Xerox caught on to his plan and answered instead, "Tch, wh-what he's trying to-to s-say is: _You're-re dreaming, you i-idiot._ "

Ink frowned; a teardrop and broken heart formed in his eye sockets. "Oh... That makes sense. I think? And here I was looking forward to having two of you to play with from now on."

"J-just get the-the heck out a-and go back-back to your colorful-ful heckscape."

The trio watched as the dejected artist opened a portal beneath his feet and fell through. Once it closed, they collectively sighed a breath of relief. None of the Sanses were particularly fond of Ink. At all. One could even say they held a higher fondness for cockroaches when compared to how much they cared about the soulless creator. 

"Ok-okay, now that-at _that_ is settled- What-t were we-we talking ab-bout?" Error asked his two counterparts.

"Wreaking h-h-havoc and general-ral mischief." Xerox said, crossing his arms, likely still upset about the rejection of his glitter scheme. 

The renowned destroyer smirked evilly. "Good-good. What is on-n this week's age-agenda? A-a-any suggestions?" Xerox opened his mouth to speak, but Error quickly intervened. "Th-that do _n-not_ involve glit-t-ter."

Fatal jumped on the chance to speak and, _finally_ , tell the others his ingenious plan. "Nothing interesting has been happening in Undernovela-"

"Y-you take th-a-at back-back!" 

"-so, I think we should create our own drama." Fatal continued as if never interrupted. 

"And-d how would we-we do t-t-that?" Xerox pondered, slightly intrigued by the idea. 

Fatal elaborated, "Well, as you all know, Sci and Edge are still dancing around their feelings for each other, and UT!Gaster is still trying to create a love quadrilateral between Edge, Classic, Geno, and Sci. I say we add Dust, Killer, and Horror to the equation to create a love heptagon." 

Error raised an invisible eyebrow. "Would it-it even w-w-work?"

"I have confidence that it _will_. The whole reason UT!Gaster is attempting to spark a romantic war between them - aside from the fact his mind is disturbed - is because, in a temporal/dimensional sense, they're all the same skeleton. And he wants grandchildren. Very, very strange grandchildren. Dust, Killer, and Horror come from classic timelines gone wrong, so, technically, they are potential future versions of Sci. Meaning any children from them would be his grandchildren by default. Plus, it would be enjoyable to watch the added chaos."

"We're fu-future versions of-of Geno... W-w-wouldn't that mean-an..." Xerox trailed off. 

"Yeah-yeah, let's n-not mention any-th-thing regarding _that_ to-to any G-gaster." Error shuddered. "They'll pro-probably try t-to hook us-us up with-th Death." 

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact: Two dialogue lines in this story are a reference to a cartoon.


End file.
